


Icey

by Happy_Cow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, GOD i love popsicles, Highschooler Rey, Kylo is a loser, NEET Ben, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Step Sibling Incest, Time Freeze, chest fixation, rey is a brat, time freeze porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow
Summary: Benjamin Solo spends a lot of time in the basement... inventing stuff. He has an almost-time machine on his hands, it just needs some polishing. In the meantime, he has Rey to try it out on.





	1. Kardashev, pls

**Author's Note:**

> (hewwo, i have an explanation but not an excuse... i had a big exam n i got sick last week ;u;)  
(i did write during these trying times tho)  
(pls accept this weird fringe fetish i caught from a pornhub cartoon;;)

Did you know that it’s possible to build a time machine? You’d just need some really weird shit. You would know this if you read Michio Kaku. Ben read Michio Kaku.

But, Ben didn’t have any of that weird shit. He was born in the wrong time, when humans were still a Type 1 civilization. No spacefaring, only global warming. It was fucked up. Ben was basically inventing the wheel for his r*tarded cavemen society.

It wasn’t the TARDIS; Ben just wanted something small to begin with, and if it were too big, Mom would’ve gotten... _concerned_. Dad convinced her that he was aiming to be the next Unabomber. _Asshole_. No, he had like a watch it was a watch.

“_Hey, Benji_.”

Ben kicked away defensively, before using his arms to shield his workbench. “_Rey_!” he snapped.

The little bitch stepped away, her mouth open in a horsey grin. Tendrils of hair plastered to her face and dripped water onto the concrete floor. By god she was s o a k e d. “Boy what’re you doing?” she asked.

“_Rey, get out,_” he snarled.

“s’ hot.” She stood up on her toes. She had tan lines from her crocs on her ankles.

“You grew up - you grew up in the desert, Rey; it’s _not_ hot. Get out.”

“Is that a bomb-watch? If it’s that small it’s only gonna take out your hand and then you’ll be like Uncle Luke. You’ll be a nutter.”

“_It’s not a bomb_.”

“What is it, then?”

Ben finished his circuitry and closed the face, before grabbing the watch and threading it around his wrist. Grampa left it for him, and Grampa was a genius. It had a gold plated rim and it could glow in the dark, and it still ticked on even though it was about fifty years old. Since then, Ben has only added more to it. 

There were rapid footsteps and then the door opened above. Rey let out a bloodcurdling shriek, while some brown kid aimed his Nerf Supersoaker down at them. 

Rey ran behind Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist, just as a _stream_ of water unleashed over their heads. A jolt ran up his watch hand, _shocking_ Ben in the process.

“_Finn_! Finn, stop!” Rey sputtered. “I had a human shield, you ass!”

“I take no prisoners,” Finn snapped. Then, in a fit of human decency he added, “Sorry, Ben...”

Water dripped from his bangs and into his eyes, and he used his free hand to mop at his forehead. The watch sputtered; had he sealed the face tight enough? Nonon_ono_...

“You better be sorry, Finn, you fucked up Benji’s watch-bomb!” Rey snarled.

“Who’s talking about bombs? What?” Another brown kid alighted on the stairs. “Hi, I’m Poe,” he said, waving to Ben. 

“It’s not a _bomb_.” Ben’s voice came out hoarse. He said what it was, but Rey was already screaming bloody vengeance against her two boyfriends. Grampa would’ve been so disappointed; Ben was already twenty-six and he hadn’t had a job in four years. He never got into Ivy League, and he had zero patents, and he didn’t make a billion dollars not even from crypto or from some stupid social media app. His fat, useless fingers danced on the face of the watch and static stung his nerves. If the volts were any stronger, then maybe it’d stop his heart.

He worked his voice until he could get a sound out. “_Get out_!” he screamed. 

He turned to Rey and pointed at his watch. “_I told you not to come in here, but you_ never _listen! You ruined fucking_ years _of my life, you bitch!_”

She wouldn’t even turn around to look at him. The slut was only concerned with how much dick she could get. He shoved her in the shoulder and she fell to the floor like a sack of meat.

_Stupid, stupid stupid bitch of a sister._

It occurred to Ben that the only sound he could hear was his own breathing. He glanced up and around the basement. Poe and Finn gazed blankly down at the two of them, and Rey still lay on the floor. Absent was the gentle hiss of the A/C, and the fans inside his computers. Goosebumps prickled along the surface of Ben’s skin. 

“Rey..?” He called her name a few times, just to be sure. Her skin felt cold and damp, and Ben couldn’t register a pulse at her neck. _Nonono, you’re okay_, he cooed under his breath. When he placed his hands beneath her, her body felt _light_. He pulled her to a standing position, where Ben propped her back upright, then wiped his hands absently on his pants. 

Rey’s white shirt had been soaked through, and he could see the thin pink band of a tube top underneath. There was a pink flush to her cheeks, and water glinted off of her bottom lip, frozen in a pout. 

His throat clicked as he swallowed.

He raised his hands and he pressed his palms to her flat chest, until he felt the bumps of her nipples beneath the wet fabric. His thumbs rubbed them in small circles, until they beaded in his fingertips. He tugged at them, imagining the way that a farmer would milk a cow. If Ben had his way, she’d never wear a bra.

Benjamin was visibly as hard as a rock now. He stepped away, cussing at the tent in his pants. He made his way back to the place before and angled his hips toward his desk, before fiddling with the watch again. The first thing to do would be to make a Standard Operating Procedures worksheet, so that he wouldn’t get stuck in time.

At once, the air began to hiss with much needed white noise. Ben sighed through his nose and lowered his arms to his sides, acting disappointed.

“... Rey? Are you okay?” Finn’s brow knitted together.

“Uh, yeah,” Rey said. Ben could only see her back, but she had raised her hands to rub at her chest. A thrill ran up his spine, and a million other possibilities of what he could’ve done to her ran through his head.

“Awfully nippy in here,” Poe commented.

“_I’m going to fucking strangle you two_,” cried Rey. She bolted up the stairs and the door slammed behind them. 

She remembered nothing. No harm, no foul. Benjamin allowed himself a smile, allowed himself a little pride. It wasn’t a time machine in the traditional sense, but it was a step in the right direction. A fun direction. 


	2. Lysol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo
> 
> (next update is walpurgisnat. walpurgisnaught,, waplurgisknott,..,)

“Benji, take your hand out of your pants. Mum called and said you need to take me to the grocery store.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m _busy_,” he growled through his teeth.

Not a minute passed before Rey was literally breathing down his neck. He could smell long-departed pancakes in the air. He turned to glare at her, and her face crinkled. “What’s that you got going there?” she asked.

Hm. “Invisibility cloak.”

Her brow knitted in disbelief. “... Like in Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Rey, like in Harry Potter.”

She brushed him inside to stare at his work, and in the process thrust her denim bottom into his face. “Awfully small amount of materiel you got there,” she tittered, and he agreed quietly.“Are you bullshitting me, Mr. Benjamin? I think you cut out a tiny square of aluminum foil.”

“It’s my crude attempt at a metamaterial.” At her blank stare, he stifled a smile. “A literal invisibility blanket would have to constantly adjust and refract to light and changes in environment to work. Some would assume that an actual device would be more like a clunky physical shield, but I’m investigating the possibility of a smart-fabric.” Would it feel soft or firm against his hand ? Rey could put food down, but it didn’t go to her tits or her stomach. His palm itched to find out.

“Oh, I see,” nodded Rey, but he could tell that she didn’t see. 

.

When they got to the supermarket, Ben could already see that Rey was gonna be a problem. She wore shorts cut to her thighs and a spaghetti strap top, so five minutes in, she was already shivering and hopping from flip flop to flip flop. 

Mom dictated to them a list which Rey misplaced, so it was up to Ben to figure out how to fulfill their weekly nutritional requirements. Rey waved to Hux, who waved back before accosting some idiot cashier clerk. 

“Hux has the reddest hair that I have ever seen,” Rey commented. “He’s like a _fox_. He doesn’t even dye it, neither.”

“Ok.”

“Please let me dye your hair, Benji? You’ll look _so nice_ blonde.”

“No.” He placed two cartons of strawberries into the cart and pressed on.

When he pushed through the frozen section, Rey stocked up on a generous armful of frozen popsicles and ice cream sandwiches, before dumping them into the cart. Whatever. It all came out of Mom’s pocketbook.

Hux pushed an empty trolley past them, obviously going for Rey but catching Ben’s line of sight first. Ew.

Rey turned and perked up. “Hi, Armi!” chirped Rey. 

Hux gave an oily smile. “Hi, Rey. Ben. How are you two?”

Her voice rose an octave whenever she saw a dude she wanted to fuck. Hux kept giving him sympathetic, smug little grins. How old was Hux, thirty? No wife, no kids, a career at a supermarket. When Ben was a kid, there was a rumor that Hux couldn’t go outside because he was allergic to the sun or something, which was why he was paper white. 

“Benjamin, listen,” Hux said, and he raised his hand. “If you want, I have a position open. We can talk about scheduling later —.”

“Ben has all the time in the world,” Rey blurted out. 

“Excellent! As a formality, I’d need to see his resume,” Hux added.

“Sure. That would be sooo nice, Armi! Thank you very much!”

Hux’s face turned pink, and he scuffed his sneakers on the linoleum floor. Freak. A tic emerged in Ben’s right eye. Rey was half this vampire fuck’s age, but somehow _Benji_ is the loser. _Benji_ has all the time in the world, he doesn’t do anything.

Ben pulled down his sleeve and played with his watch, and noise stopped. 

The silence roared in his ears; no hum of the freezers, no background music on the speakers.

Ben stepped in front of his sister, and he waved the palm of his hand in front of her face. Not a twitch, not a movement. She only had eyes for the dick frozen in front of her. Ben’s stomach flopped.

His fingers wound around her spaghetti straps, and he pulled until the strands snapped. This exposed her freckled shoulder, and below that her bralet. His mouth went dry; he turned to see if Hux had anything to say, but the man was stuck in mid-blink. 

Ben ran his fingers up her bare arm and up the curve of her neck, before wrapping his hand around her slender throat. His thumb and middle finger nearly touched. He squeezed lightly and released; a thrill ran up his spine, but he released her. Rey was too delicate for that stuff, he needed a better test dummy for things like that. But there was now a new blush on the skin of her throat. Pink and pretty, imposed on the constellation of freckles over her skin ...Theoretically, he could mark her and she would never find out when or how it happened. 

After memorizing where she stood, Ben pushed her down to her knees. He angled her face so that she looked up at him with those bright green eyes, her lips curled into a smile reserved just for him. _Fuck_. She looked so small, so fucking sexy, he could almost hear her porn-begging for his cock. As he tangled his fingers in her thick hair, she began to nose against his crotch. It was the hottest thing he ever saw. Rey nuzzled the bulge in his pants until his lower back began to hurt. _Holy fuck holy fuck. _

“You’re a horny little bitch, aren’t you,” he scoffed.

_A very, very _vivid image flew across his head. He would need a hot pink leash, and Rey would be naked except for a pair of puppy ears. Then he could flop his hard-on all over her face and she’d run her pink, wet tongue up and down the shaft until he cums all over her lips, her pretty face, her little tits.

  


But that was too fucked up. She was his sister, so Ben banished the thought.

He hooked his hands beneath her armpits and picked her up off the ground. Her knees were a little grey, and he swiped off the bits of grit that Hux failed to mop off the floor. 

Ben glanced around, suddenly frantic, fully aware of his pressing arousal. This was so fucked up. He draped his sister over the handle of the shopping cart, cupping her bottom. The flesh felt firm beneath the denim. He ran his hand along the curve of her buttocks, before raising his hand and giving it a _smack_. The elastic give of her flesh jiggled beneath her thin shorts. So some of all the popsicles she ate distributed to her ass. Laughing to himself, Ben gave his sister some long-deserved discipline. 

“Are you seeing this, Armi!?” Ben crowed. He hitched up Rey and pressed her sweet bottom to the apex of his crotch. The bulge in his pants slotted in the divot in her shorts. His hands wrapped around her waist as he thrust his hips against her. 

Fuck, but he wished they knew what he was doing. Rey especially. She would be absolutely helpless, fucking _scared_, and she would know for a fact that he could do this any time he wanted, that he could _do_ anything he wanted to her. And she would feel it, too. He wished he were inside her.

At once, he finished in his pants with a hollow groan. Sweat beaded along his brow, and his trousers felt sweaty, soiled. He wiped his palms on Rey’s shorts and straightened her up. He pulled down and straightened her ruined shirt, then had a second thought and pulled it up. Red lines stripped her navel where the metal rungs from the folded kiddie-seat had dug into her skin. Shit. Would she wonder about those? Ben absent-mindedly traced the marks on her smooth, supple belly.

Fuck it. After sidling her to where she stood before, he stood back in his spot by the cart and messed with his watch until the freezers began to hum in his ears.

“Oh my God!” Rey clutched her hand over her exposed chest. Hux’s eyeballs nearly popped out of his skull. “What the fuck! _What the fuck_,” Rey whimpered. The blush of her skin went down her back; she turned to Ben, her face crinkled in panic. Hux opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

A rush of some protective instinct took over Ben. He reached over to grab the straps of her shirt, brushing away her hair. “Stay still, kid.” Skin smooth to the touch. He tied the spaghetti straps into a tight knot that fell over her shoulders. It wasn’t a perfect repair; the right side of her shirt hitched over her midriff, but it would keep her otherwise decent.

Rey brushed off his hand with a shrug. “Let’s go home, Ben,” she snapped. She basically sprinted to the exit.

“... You’re a lucky man, Benjamin Solo.”

Hux waggled his eyebrows and nodded in Rey’s direction.

“Yeah,” said Ben. 

An experiment occurred to him. He pressed his watch, and time froze again. His hand formed a fist, which he threw into the store manager’s stomach. 


	3. The Epsicle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't notice until now that this has over 1k views...  
i had more planned for this but then immediately felt shame bc it was so plain silly, but its v good to know that i can make crackfics
> 
> im so sorry it took like a year for this to update; i luv ao3 so much ;w; ty for commenting n reading  
this is loosely inspired by the malrev one about the shrink ray/ shrink rey lol

Benjamin walked into the kitchen and saw his sister with a black marker. She held up a box of popsicles, with the letters R E Y scrawled over it. When she saw him, she cried, “Benji, these are _mine_, okay? You don’t touch them!”

“Nice food aggression. What did Mom tell you about sharing, again?”

Rey held up a second box of cherry popsicles, this one named B E N.

“But what if I don’t want cherry?”

“You only eat red ones anyway and you don’t like popsicles.” Rey opened the fridge and Tetris’d these boxes in what little space was left. 

“Theoretically,” said Ben, “what happens if I take a not-BEN one?”

“I’d have to kill you,” she deadpanned, before slamming the freezer door shut. She turned to him, her brow knitted. “I _will_, Ben! I’ll bloody cut you! From chin to pecker!” The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” she blurted out, before running off to answer the door. 

Benjamin opened the freezer door. Using his advanced intellect and some Jenga training, he eased out the box labeled R E Y, a variety pack. They came in Red 40, Yellow 6, and Blue 1. Her feet padded on the floor, before stopping at the threshold of the kitchen.

“Put it down, Benjamin,” she hissed.

The cardboard tab peeled away, and he fished out a thick plastic packet, labelled _Rawberry Blast_. Ben popped the airtight package and eased down the wrapper, revealing a bright red tip. He opened his mouth and chomped at it. The cold stung his teeth, and the sugar made him instantly nauseous, but it was worth watching Rey go through the seven stages of grief all at once. 

At his second bite, she muttered, “You have to _suck it_, you heathen.” 

His teeth crushed it all into a slush; but just when the pain went away, he took another bite that stung to the roots of his gums. 

The numbing in his mouth wasn’t worth it anymore. He offered the rest to Rey, who snatched it out of his hands and shoved it into her maw. Red 60 dyed her lips into a pretty red ‘o’. He felt a stirring in his boxers.

“Yeah, you’re the expert,” he muttered. Ben turned to the freezer to retrieve a Hot Pocket, when something smacked into the back of his head and fell to the floor. He swiped at the sticky, cold mess in his hair and his hand pulled away red. Rage surged through him, and he could see it reflected in Rey. “What the fuck is wrong with _you_?”

“_You’re fucking gross,_ Benji! I don’t want your germs.” She stalked out of the kitchen. As Ben followed after her, she cried, “Leave me alone, you incel!” There was a brown package waiting at the foot of the steps upstairs, and she nabbed it on the way to her room.

“What is that?!” he screamed after her, and she answered by slamming the door. “_Rey_!”

Did she order something online? Was she using Mom’s credit card? His teeth ground together inside of his jaw. Stupid bitch. Stupid spoiled bitch.

.

When he came out of the basement, the house was dark, save for a flickering light from the living room. He ran his palm over his face and found a tracing of stubble. God, but it felt like he lost a whole day down there, accomplishing jack shit. 

He found Rey sprawled on the couch, watching Netflix. Her glazed eyes focused on Ben, before turning back to the tv. A bright blue popsicle hung off her mouth. 

He didn’t need to. It was a long day, and he could use a run outside while it was cool and the cicadas were chirping... but he was in the mood for confrontation. Rey was the only human face he’d seen all day and he needed to resolve that issue between them earlier in the morning. There existed the urge to make her know her place.

“Where’s your friends?” Ben asked. When she didn’t respond, he asked, “What did _you_ even do all day?” He plopped himself down in Han’s chair, watching her.

Rey spat out her popsicle and waved it around like a wand. “Rose is out of the country, and Finn and Poe are at church camp. Where are _your_ friends?” When he couldn’t reply, she said, “Oh right; you don’t have any.”

Cartoons flickered on the tv screen. Weird, ugly cartoons.

“So what was that thing you ordered?” He readjusted his seat in the chair. “I saw that box, Rey.”

“Books.” When Ben snorted, her lip turned in contempt. 

He said, “I’m sorry, I just... _I don’t believe you_.” 

“Nobody cares what you believe, Benjamin.”

It was then that Ben realized he was counting in his head; she was on two strikes now. Fingers dug into the arm of Han’s leather chair. One more, one more and she would deserve it. She had draped herself like a discarded toy over the couch and the only thing he wanted to do was touch her

He drank in the sight of her; shirt pulled low enough that he could see the crest of her nipples. Pale thighs spread akimbo. “_Will you stop fucking staring at me_?” she blurted out. Rey met his gaze and held it. She placed her Icey between her lips, before her eyes flickered back to the screen. This was when Ben stopped time. 

He couldn’t wait, couldn’t wave his hands over her face. Ben straightened her a little on the couch, before tugging down the neckline of her shirt. He squeezed her tits together, obscenely, and the popsicle levered almost out of her mouth, so that the stick jabbed his wrist. That wouldn’t do.

Benjamin plucked it out of her mouth, and a bead of drool shimmered between her bottom lip and the tip. His breath came out in a shuttered cough. 

  
  


The icey was still cold to the tongue, fresh from the freezer but wet with her saliva. He lowered the tip to her nipple, painting it in syrupy blue sap until the tip beaded. Without a thought, he lowered his head and his mouth closed around her breast. It tasted like artificial flavoring and citric acid, and the color blue. Benjamin groaned in pleasure. He gave her other breast the same treatment, until he was straddling his sister’s lap. Her chest glowed in the still light from the television, sticky and blue-pink. Without raising his head, he glanced up at her face, and he couldn’t help but notice the dark of her half-lidded eyes. _She likes this_, he realized.

His lips brushed against her skin. “I like this too,” he confessed aloud. He dragged his hands down her waist and tugged down her shorts, then he peeked down her white underwear. He forgot that Rey was a swimmer, so she didn’t have the concealment of a muff. The fabric snapped back into place and electricity ran down his back. 

Too fucked up. No, but he was just curious, like when he was a kid and he tried to catch Mom on the toilet. If he looked close enough, he could see the string of a tampon imprinted between her legs. That explained the enhanced bitchiness — Ben learned something today, and that was always a net good. 

As he pulled up her shorts, he realized that the Icey painted a blue trail up her shirt. Was it melting? Only Ben could move and change in this state because he had time, but he could alter the state of his surroundings by acting on them. Could he melt the popsicle in Rey’s mouth?

He opened her mouth by placing his finger on her bottom lip, and thrust the icey back inside. Her lips closed in a blue ‘o’ around it, as though she were trying to return to her previous state. Ben shuddered. To test his hypothesis, he needed to act on the objects at hand, so he thrust the stick back and forth in her mouth. Curious, he slowly pushed the stick into her mouth, until her body gave a small spasm, and he pulled back quickly. She _could_ feel him, autonomously. 

Drool spilled down the corner of her mouth, and his mind quieted. “Messy,” he muttered to himself, and as he wiped it away with his hands, the stick angled itself so that her opposite cheek bulged. Ben felt like he was drowning; he traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertips.

Ben tugged out the diminished popsicle, before setting it between her breasts. He braced her neck on the arm of the couch and used his knees to frame her face. His hands threaded his pants, then his boxers down his legs, until his cock was out in the air. Into her mouth it went. 

Her mouth felt wet, and _hot_. Air blew out of the side of his mouth. Fuck, but Rey was sucking him off. It was an awkward angle; he had to brace his upper body on the coffee table, and he could only see the back of her head, the way her brown hair spilled over the arm of the couch. If he pivoted his hips, her head bobbed. Never, never did a woman suck him off and he regretted not doing it sooner. But they probably wouldn’t be Rey.

He reached down to tangle her long hair in his hands, and he pushed himself closer. Her nose pressed flush against his abdomen, her throat squeezing tight around his cock. A few more thrusts and he came hard down her throat, screaming. Her neck pulsed beneath his fingers as she drank it all up. Ben could feel him softening in her warm, soft mouth.

As he pulled out, cum dribbled into her cheeks and down her tits. Winded, Benjamin rest her chin on his hip, dragging his fingers through her hair. She gazed up at him with those hooded, dark green eyes, asking him pointedly when round two would start. 

His immediate priority was to clean her. A napkin wiped away the drool at her mouth, and after dressing himself, he got up and used soap and water to wipe off her sticky chest. There was nothing to do about his cum in her mouth, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret that. Halfway in to pulling her back to her seat, he caught himself talking to her, calling her _good girl _and telling her how _good_ her mouth felt. The icey returned to its place, and he did too, in Han’s chair, before pressing the _continue_ button.

Quiet, bitter domesticity settled around them like a thin layer of film. One ugly cartoon character said something acerbic to another. Ben rested his head on his hand. 

In his peripheral, Rey’s face pinched in adorable disgust. It was difficult not to burst out laughing — she took a sniff of the tip of the popsicle and smacked her lips, sticking out a blue-stained tongue. Absent-mindedly, she swabbed at her freshly cleaned chest.

She put her feet onto the carpet, picked up the wrapper from off the ground, and stalked off to the kitchen. Ben smiled, floating in post-coital bliss, until he heard the sound of her retching into the sink.


	4. The Pool Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were really good comments about Rey and Benji's personalities in the last chapter lol  
Those are 110% valid but also  
They are just,, Tom&Jerry
> 
> Ben is the evil, sneaky catte  
Rey is a little maus,, who eatt chees,,,
> 
> Also Ben don't last very long, he is not a man of great stamina here

It was really tough being a genius. If you think it’s all medals and awards and scholarships and pats on the back, then you’re no genius. _You_ wouldn’t understand. People just don’t understand.

That’s what Mom used to say at first, but then the PMS really began to set in as she got older. It really made her as bad (if not _worse_) than Han: _What are you doing down there all day_, _We might as well charge you rent_, _Would you please just apply to this internship, It’s better than nothing. _

With one call, Benjamin’s Saturday was essentially _ruined_. How could he be expected to _create_ things when his internal thought processes had been so _disturbed_? If she _wanted_ some normie engineer major, she would just hand Rey a hammer; _why did she have to be such a_-. 

Stop, _stop_. Deep breaths. He had to remind himself: that _creature_ on the phone was _not_ his mother. It was her hormones talking. There were medications for that; if he could tell Mom how much her mood swings hurt him and delayed his eventual success, then she would —.

“_Loser_.”

Benjamin startled in his chair. The wheels swiveled beneath him until he managed to catch the side of the work table in his hand. Rey stepped back from him, her mouth turned up in a grin. Tingling broke out along the back of his neck from that husky English voice whispering in his ear. _Benji, what’s for dinner? Come to bed, Benji, it’s late..._

“_Whaddoyouwant_?” he blurted out, frustration making him sound pissed off even to his own ears.

Rey smiled, showing off the benefits of five thousand dollars in orthodontic work. Bitch. Ben didn’t have _time_ for that shit. “It’s ASMR for _losers_,” she crooned. “Did your _loser_ brain tingle just now, you _loser_?”

Something was tingling alright, but it was the opposite of his brain. “Get out,” he choked. Then he pushed his thighs together and leaned into his seat. He wanted to look threatening, while trying to crush his half-erection, and he could sense that it was _working_.

She stuck her tongue out and returned to her normal slutty Doctor Who voice. “What’re you doing? Are you watching your _animes_?”

“No! And stop calling it that!”

“Because you always watch your _animes_ after mom yells at you.”

“No!” He reached over and paused the thing playing on his monitor screen. He rubbed at his stinging eyes and spots appeared in his vision. “What do you want?”

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “I’m just going out to crash a pool party at Kaydel’s place.” At this moment, he took in the outline of a two-piece beneath her shirt. 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing pants?” he blurted out. 

“_’Shouldn’t you be wearing pants?_’” she croaked.

“Rey, isn’t it cold outside?”

“’Rey isn’t it cold outside?’” she droned.

“Oh very funny.”

“’Oh very funny’,” she huffed moodily.

Normally he would be screaming right now. But that was the old Benjamin. He was amazed, at how calm he was right now.

He looked at his sister and his sister looked back at him. He raised his left hand and she raised her right hand, and together they scratched at their chins. He stuck out his tongue and she did, too, revealing that pink little tongue. Then he dropped his left hand and thrust his hips out to scratch at his crotch.

“Ew!” Rey’s face pinched in disgust. “That’s real classy of you, Benjamin! Way to spice up a Saturday night, you showing your sister that!” She turned and bolted up the stairs, but not without giving him one last parting look of revulsion.

“... _Bring your phone_!” he shrieked.

“’_mkay_,” she yelled back.

.

Hours passed, maybe two or three of them I don’t know. In the last one, Ben had taken a break from the engineering process to play _Super Naughty Maid_ on VR. It was pretty hot and heavy for awhile there. But he wished there was a slider to adjust tit size. He liked VR but he wished there was a way to do it without the bulky headware, which he had to put on with his glasses. Also he could only play VR while Rey was out of the house, or else she would sneak inside the basement and attack him while he was vulnerable. Also he realized that Rey would look cute in a maid outfit. With these thoughts in mind, he gave _Super Naughty Maid_ a thumbs-up on Steam, when he looked down at the corner of the monitor and realized holy fuck it was 9:58.

Curfew was at ten pm. _Hmm_.

Just then the eight turned into a nine. His hand slapped the table, and fumbled around past scrunched up tissues until it found his phone. He put his password and sent a text to Rey,

** _Where u at_ **

** _Hey_ **

And he waited. And waited, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Then the monitor clock ticked to 10:00. He looked to his phone and sure enough, Rey had not responded. _Hmmm_.

He pulled up Mom’s number, her last text to him reading just _ok_. She could verbally thrash men on the floor of Congress until they keeled over and died. But over text, she was a woman of few words. His thumb lingered over the keypad. He placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and fell into a retrospective mood.

_Am I a snitch? _he wondered_._

Han was a pussy when it came to Rey, but not Mom. Mom had _been through_ some things. When the Nudes on the Internet event happened, she went _nuclear_. Benjamin learned too much that day. He saw his own teenage mother in a _bikini_, gyrating on a six hundred pound man. It changed everybody’s lives for the worst.

Benjamin shuddered. He looked down at his phone and decided he could discipline his sister for himself. It was better this way.

.

When he saw the kids in front of Kaydel’s house, Benjamin’s social anxiety kicked into gear. He parked the car across the street, and his palms on the steering wheel went sweaty, knees spaghetti. Shit. What if things went bad in there? Kaydel didn’t live in a _trap house_, but you never knew. He popped open the glove compartment, shuffled around all the parking tickets in there, then cussed himself: he left the taser at home. Mom’s emergency pepper spray was in there, though. It came in pink so that she could see it easily, and it had a clip-on key chain if she wanted it on her person. He clipped that to his shorts and grabbed the car keys. Time for business. 

Already he got out of the car, and he walked across the street. It was still hot out. He walked past the two tall bushes that flanked the walkway on the front lawn. Sweat broke out along his brow. The kids at the doorstep were talking animatedly to each other. Each had a plastic cup in-hand. Further away there was laughter and splashing sounds. So Ben stood at the curb and sent one more text to Rey. No answer. But GPS did say, that she was there. Gotta go inside. He wished he peed at home before he went out, but it was too late to go back.

He walked towards the front of the house and stopped there, trying to build up his courage. He squared his shoulders and his hips. He had to say something. Had to say something. It would be better if there were a light breeze or something, because it was really hot. 

The kids stopped talking and they just stared at him, eyes flickering to one another. One of them, a short kid with dark hair, cleared his throat. “Hey, um,” he said, “if, you’re looking for the pool, it’s around back.”

Benjamin nodded. Oh good. He could check back there first.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face before?” said the kid, scratching the back of his head. “I’m Mitaka. Who are you..?”

Uh-oh. _Give Mitaka a name, Benjamin_. “B-M-a-_att_,” he brayed. He had just narrowly avoided saying his own name and then Mitaka’s name. It was a ‘close save’, as they say in sports.

Mitaka frowned and said, “So do you go to a different school, or...”

But Benjamin was already retreating from the house and he waved goodbye. Mitaka, confused, held his hand up, too, before taking a swig from his cup. Benjamin took cover behind the bush and looked down at his watch. He pressed the side button that used to set the alarm.

The street went dead silent to his ears. Benjamin raised his head. He walked over to the house and the front steps, the only sound his breathing. The cup that Mitaka held was tilted up to his mouth. Benjamin tugged it out of his hands and admired the slope of the beer inside. He did the sniff test and whirled his finger in it, and the beer whirled and made stiff peaks like whipped cream. Neat. He turned the cup upside down and set it at a jaunty angle on top of Mitaka’s head.

‘_Do you go to a different school?_’ Benjamin sneered. Asshole. 

Benjamin walked around the house as per instruction, and saw a frozen pool party with exactly seven kids outside (eight once he found the one throwing up behind the garden shed). His heart skittered in his chest at all those kids, but instead of social anxiety he felt... _euphoric_. A beach ball floated at his face level, and he smacked it _hard_ into the face of some unfortunate _Stacy_.

He strolled along the poolside, looking for Rey but also enjoying this feeling, the feeling of being a living _god_. He placed his hands behind his head, scooped at the creamy pool water, and wondered idly if the dude underneath the water would drown if left alone long enough. He could kill everybody here, if he wanted to. He could become the greatest assassin in the world, if he wanted to. He could have _anything_ he wanted, any _woman_ he wanted, if he so chose.

But after a while, he got bored and restless. None of these people were Rey and were therefore useless to him. He shoved aside the kid in front of the sliding door and went inside the house.

The sliding door lead into a brightly lit kitchen with light wood accents and tiled flooring. It smelled like feet in here, but Kaydel was standing by the kitchen island talking to some other loser. Kaydel was kind of hot at sixteen, being blonde, but in mid-blink and mid-guffaw she looked kind of horsey. Like five years ago, Kaydel invited Rey to a birthday party here and Mom made Ben go to chaperone because Rey couldn’t exactly swim. Kaydel’s mom, Mrs. Holdo, must have thought he was a pedo or something, because she would not stop grimacing at him or lingering around and asking about how Mom was doing, the fuck. Then, Rey tackled him into the pool and then Kaydel wouldn’t stop laughing at his ‘moobs’, so ever since he didn’t really like Kaydel or removing his shirt outside. 

Benjamin looked around and saw an open cooler on the floor, in which floated some diet cokes. He grabbed one and wiped away the gross condensation, then shook the fuck out of that can. Gravity really acted weird in frozen time: everything could ‘float’ except for him and things attached to him. He placed the can on the kitchen island and tilted it, like a cannon, towards her. 

He checked the kitchen, the bathroom to pee in, and the living room, but couldn’t find Rey. The fuck. He took out his phone and dialed her phone. It was so quiet, so still that Benjamin began to feel uneasy. He forced himself to go upstairs, the steps creaking beneath his weight, while at the back of his mind he thought of how fucked up it would be to be stuck like this. 

At last, he heard the muffled buzz of the phone. He looked down the hall. It sounded like it came from the master bedroom. Rage seized him — that little _slut_. That stupid little _slut_.

He turned the handle and peered inside. 

There were two men and Rey. Her phone buzzed, in the back pocket of one of the men. Rey lay sprawled on the bed, head lolling, her wrists clutched in the hands of one dude. The other dude, who had Rey’s phone, was in the business of shucking down his pants. 

Benjamin felt confusion most of all, but then his brain caught up and he felt a rush of _anger_. But upon closer inspection, he vaguely recognized the two men as Snoke’s boys. There were six, maybe seven of them, all homeschooled. All sex or septuplets had pale faces and bald heads. They were kind of okay, and asides from Snoke they were the only ‘friends’ that Benjamin had growing up. Looking at the two in front of him, at their hollow faces and dirty clothes, Benjamin imagined that they could not be doing much better adult-wise compared to him. It made him feel a little sorry for them.

But fucking his sister? _Unacceptable_.

Benjamin grabbed Rey’s phone and kicked out the guy’s legs from under him. For good measure, he took out the pepper spray, and sprayed a healthy amount of that on his exposed half-chub. That pepper spray, in a room with no circulation except his own breathing, caused instant regret. Benjamin opened a window and shoved his head out, coughing and hacking. Eventually he shoved that dude into the master bathroom, and shut the doors. Now he was Holdo’s problem.

The other guy holding Rey’s wrists seemed okay to Benjamin. He had kind of a reluctant look to his mug, and in a show of magnanimity Ben decided not to fuck with that guy. 

Benjamin placed his hands on his hips, feeling very heroic, powerful. _Sexy_, even. If only Rey could see him now, she would probably gasp and beg to suck his dick finally. He gazed at her now, fondly, in her cute little one piece. From her shoulders to her hips there ran solid colors, navy blue and light blue. But between her legs there was a square of grey, and her legs were spread to show the cleft hidden snugly between her naked thighs. 

Instantly Benjamin was _hard_.

He walked closer, his fingers dragging across her ankles, her smooth calves, and then cupping the back of her knees to better let him stand between her legs. His eyes raked over the hollow of her abdomen, the peaks of her breasts, and at last her face, half-resting on her raised arm. Her lips were partly open, and tinged pink. A blush colored her nose. Her hair was mussed up, strands escaping the buns and decorating her collarbone and armpits. Those brilliant green eyes were half-lidded, trained on him. Those were fucking _bedroom eyes_ if he ever saw them.

“_Shit_,” he huffed. “Rey, you know we _can’t_.”

He raised his finger and wiped a shiny trail of saliva down her lip, _she wanted him so bad_, and placed it in his mouth. The taste was — hang on. He leaned in — and _fell_ on top of her, honestly, it was an accident, and his lips just _smacked_ into Rey’s. Like a _bomb_ going off inside his head. You would think because time was frozen, that she wouldn’t be kissing back, but You. Would. Be. Wrong. You needed two people to do tongue stuff, and Benjamin felt that they were doing the tongue stuff. They were Frenching it up in Mrs. Holdo’s bed, her (Rey’s) peaked tits poking against his chest. This was better than VR.

He bucked his hips and felt his dick strain against his shorts, so he wrestled out of his shorts to give himself some room. He wouldn’t take it out, though — that would be fucked up. And he already did that once today. Now adequately liberated, he tucked his face against Rey’s neck and curled his body against hers, huffing. Her skin smelled salty-sweet, and he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked it, tasting dried pool water and girl-sweat. His hips pistoned like he was a machine made to fuck, and he rubbed himself off on that little grey rectangle between her legs. The pepper spray jingled on its slide down towards the floor with his pants.

“_You like it don’t you?_” he said, words muffled by her hair. “_Like my fucking cock rubbing on your pussy?_” Whoa. With the Snoke guy right there in the same room, Benjamin felt a little embarrassed. He didn’t know where that came from, but it made his dick even harder. He was ashamed for a split-second and then remembered that nobody could hear. Rey couldn’t hear, he could say _anything_ he wanted, only _he_ would hear.

That realization diminished the _need_ for _speed_ out of him and he stepped away, feeling abashed. He scratched at the back of his head. Shit — he didn’t need to get existential. He looked at Rey, where her neck was now all shiny and pink and he _blushed_ at the sight of her brand new hickey. The sight of it excited him again.

He needed something to take with him, back to ‘present time’. 

Benjamin took her knees in his hands, and folded them up against her chest. This exposed the grey rectangle, pushing her pussy cleft upwards. He had seen enough hentai to know the position that he wanted her in. Then he tugged out his own phone, and took the picture. 

Feeling bold, he raised his two fingers and pressed that little grey bulge. He brushed the soft fabric, and he pressed down into the cleft, feeling warmth. His thumb peeled away the swimsuit and he saw pink, pale skin. When he released, the 80% nylon snapped snugly back into place at her thigh.

Mustering his courage, he peeled away the fabric. A salty musk filled his senses. Many things filled his senses, as he gazed at Rey’s pussy. Her shaving skills left a little to be desired; absent-mindedly, he brushed away stray hairs. His fingers pinched her folds and he spread her out, and he saw two holes, one bigger than the other. With one finger, he pushed inside. Tight, hot. _Wet_. His breathing shortened into frustrated gasps. Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_, this was _bad_. 

For some reason, stupid Han floated before his eyes like a Force ghost. 

_Have you ever touched a woman, Benjamin? _ asked Ghost-Han.

Benjamin pulled his hand out with a wet sound. _I can’t, I can’t I can’t_. He wiped his hands on his boxers, avoiding the tent pitched in the front.


	5. Raupenstrach in my airways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS NO PLOT ben is in a COMA and this has allll been a drEEeeeaAAaammm~
> 
> u r dreaming righttt nowwwww ooooooOoOOoohhh~~~

They were in the party van, when the stop light ahead of them turned red.

Rey stared down at her phone, tapping away with her two-day-old-manicure nails. Then she raised her head, looking at the new coffee shop on the intersection.

“It looks like the Star Wars is open,” she bleated out.

From the driver’s seat, Benjamin turned his head, to look at his sister.

Rey stared blankly through the windshield, before turning her eyes back down to her phone.

“What the_ fuck_, did you just _say_?” Ben asked. “Did you just say, ‘_The Star Wars is open_’?”

Rey’s lips pressed into a thin line.

“What does that _mean_?” Benjamin demanded answers. “‘_The Star Wars is open_.’ What does that _mean_, Rey?”

“The light is _green_, you _ass_,” Rey snapped.

“I’m gonna tell Mom that you still _can’t read_!” Ben cried. A horn cracked the air and he flinched. He hit the gas and the car jerked forward. Asshole. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw it was a red Toyota. _Asshole_.

“Oh _stuff it_, Benjamin. So I bungled a word,_ yeah_? Not exactly the _peak_ of comedy. Don’t—.”

“You bungled the entire sentence.”

“**_Don’t tell Mum!_**” she roared, setting her phone in her lap. She jabbed a pointy finger into his chest while Ben giggled. “**_Or I swear!_**” She made fists with her small hands, and shook them at him. Then she fell back in her seat, red in the face. Ben barely managed to stifle his laughter; if truly provoked, Rey would gladly steer them both into a ditch so she could dig his claws into him. He would never understand why his mother wanted to see Britain, since Rey provided the full experience: bad cooking, caffeine addiction, the silly accent. 

Ben drove home in high spirits, until he turned onto his street.

“Oh my god,” said Rey.

A filthy, enormous RV ate up the curb space in front of the house. Benjamin’s eyes took in the pill shape, the behemoth size, and the now thirty (or forty?)-year-old model, while at the same time a voice inside his brain began to scream and scream.

“_Daddy‘s home!_” gasped Rey.

.

The old man smiled when he saw them. They found him in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast nook. He wore his trademark outfit: a long Henley tee and a black vest, with blue jeans. Conversely. Benjamin’s pants were stained with soy sauce. “Hey there, kid,” Han Solo drawled. Ben _seethed_. His big hands balled into big fists.

“What’re you doing here?” demanded Benjamin. In the meantime Rey squawked and screamed _Daddy_ before hopping into the old man’s arms. “**Rey, come here!**” Benjamin cried, but already his sister was lost to him. Han had some sort of mythical power: any creature with a pussy was drawn to him. It was a skill that Benjamin both envied and abhorred of his father.

A map of crow’s feet materialized on Han’s face. “I was wondering where you two went,” he said, scratching the back of his grey head.

Rey unlinked her arms from around Han’s neck. “Ben took me to the mall!” she reported.

Han’s eyebrow rose a notch. “You been keepin your brother outta trouble?” Rey nodded and received a pat on the head, and a muttered _Good girl_. Oh did Ben wish he had that much sway over her...

Ben asked, “_Does Mom know you’re here?_”

Han had a poker face; Benjamin felt a thrill down his back. Now Mother was his only hope.

But then his mouth twitched. Slowly, Han broke into a slow smile. “Actually,” he drawled, “_your Mom was the one who called me here_.”

From far away, Rey began shrieking, like the audience on Maury’s. As for Benjamin, he could feel the light fading, as though he were declared the father, on Maury’s.

He was _betrayed_... _Could Han be telling the truth?._.. On this day, Benjamin could feel his _perception_ of the female sex, forever _changed_... Both his _sister_, _and_ his _mother!?_... They were all so _shallow, stupid... hormonal creatures_... Some said it was _Padme_, who drove _Anakin_ to kill all those people....

He must return to his safe space... the _lab_, _yes_! In the lab, he would be _safe._.. He would _renounce_ the _surface-dwellers_!... He did _not_ need women, he had his lab.... _Science_ would be his woman, _yes_.....

“Did you get a job yet?” Han called after him.

“**_No!_**” shrieked Benjamin as he locked the door behind him.

.

Leia attempted to call him on his phone, but he did not answer.

Leia knocked on his door and screamed at him through it; still, he did not answer.

Leia and Han had audible sex in the kitchen upstairs; he screamed at them to stop but did not answer their questions.

They were both dead to him, just like his crazy shithead uncle. Benjamin was an orphan now. He had no parents. He had no sister, nobody. His only family was his Grandfather, who was dead and who gave him the watch on his left wrist. The watch glowed in the dark.

.

There was a furious banging on the door. A hard banging (not sex) as if someone were kicking the door. Ben snarled and quit his soldering work. Did Leia call Luke over? He’d kill that crazy piece of shit —

“Benjamin!” Rey cried from the other side. “Open the door! I’m bored!”

Oh. Rey had freakishly strong legs; she could do a standing backflip. Benjamin gazed at that door, before being reassured that his lock would hold.

“_Benjamin!_” she cried. More slamming. He put down the soldering iron and pulled his goggles from his eyes. Lead fumes cause headaches and the noise wasn’t helping. “Benjamin, are you _alive?_ I’ll kick this door down!”

Oh fuck her. She hadn’t visited for four days. Benjamin’s nose crinkled. He swiveled in his seat.

It felt like a stabbing in his chest cavity, but... Rey _loved_ Han; every time Han visited, the lab went dead quiet. Nobody would visit him, unless Mom was home to give him a plate of pizza rolls. Despite his weird feelings for his sister, Rey couldn't give a shit. As much as Ben liked molesting her, she was kind of a bitch and probably hated his guts on a molecular levelr. So why did it feel like betrayal?

A foot bust through the door.

“HOLY SHIT!” he screamed. “R- MOM! MOM!!”

Rey’s face appeared through the hole in the door. “Hello,” she said brightly.

“_What the fuck is wrong with you!_?” screamed Kylo. “MOM!”

“Mom is out, you idiot,” she said. “Han is out, too, so it’s no use screaming. Will you relax?”

But for some reason, Ben couldn’t shake the feeling that Rey was attempting to kill him. For instance, if she were aware of all the times he molested her while time were frozen. Or if she just felt like it was time for her to be an only child. His body shook from the PTSD, from the time when Uncle Luke went crazy and attacked him during his sleep. “Rey, _you know I have PTSD_!” he screamed.

“I thought the PTSD happened when you’re attacked in your sleep,” she said.

“Well I’m feeling attacked now!”

“Oh,” said Rey. Her arm writhed in through the hole and undid the lock. The door swung open. She trotted down the stairs. Benjamin protectively hunched over his work. “Oh I don’t care what you’re doing,” she hummed.

“Yeah right,” he said, eyeing her from his peripheral. She wore her hair in a long braid that swung like a pendulum down her back. She wore jorts, and an extra-long white tee with the words Resistance scrawled in black across the front.

“_Stop staring at meeee,_” she hummed. Rey draped her arms across the back of his chair, her green eyes listless, mouth twisted in a pretty pout.

He licked his lips. “What’s with the braid?”

She shook her head, and the braid swayed back and forth behind her denim waist. “I’m _boooored_,” she huffed. “Can you take me to Disney World?”

“Rey, you know I’m on the NSA’s no-fly list,” Benjamin sighed.

“You could drive.” Benjamin groaned. “You love to drive,” argued Rey. “You’re _The Driver_. And Han let me borrow the keys to the Millennium Falcon.” She opened her palm and the keys jingled out, hanging from a ring around her middle finger.

Ben was pretty sure that Han did not let Rey borrow those. _Tempting_, that, but... “I don’t wanna go to Florida...”

Rey pushed herself off of Benjamin’s seat, blowing through her lips. “That’s too bad. Though I don’t know why you’d want to stay here. Mum and Han are starry-eyed over each other, you know.”

“What else is new? He's gonna leave at some point. You know he hates living in a house that doesn't move.”

Rey flipped her braid over her shoulder. Sweat broke along his brow. It was bizarre how she wasn’t attacking him right now. The last time she was this amiable, was after Mom screamed at her for posting her nudes on the Internet. Ben had to scrape those off the Web. He still had those pictures saved in one of his USBs; her boobs probably got bigger since then — not _that_ big, but still. It was the thought that counted. He should take more pictures. Did Party City have costumes at this time of year?

“Benjamin,” she said, “they’re talking about getting back together.”

What-. Oh.

Oh _no_.

“If you ask me, I think they’re getting a little lonely in their twilight years,” she sniffed. “I don’t know how it’s going to work with all of us underneath one roof again.”

“Rey?”

“What?”

He swiveled his chair and Rey stepped back. Slowly he rubbed his hands over his knees. “I’m going to kill him.”

Rey gasped. “No,” she said, placing her hands on her hips.

“I hate Han and I want him to go away.”

“You don’t mean that,” chided Rey. “Think of Mum.” Then in a last-ditch appeal to self-interest, she screamed, “_Take me to Disney World!_”

Ben stood up. He needed to find the the laser gun: the police couldn’t trace the murder back to him, if there was no body. In the meantime, Rey pranced around him annoyingly.

“Oh _please_, Benjamin!” she wailed. “Take me away from this _bloody stupid house_. This is the worst summer I’ve ever had!”

“Uh-huh; did you take a gun from here?” he said. Then Benjamin shook his head. “You know there’s nothing in your travel plan about what I get from driving there. I don’t like humidity, I don’t like theme parks, I don’t like mosquitoes or standing water...”

“I’ll be your slave for like a week.”

Benjamin froze. He looked at her face.

“Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” She placed her hands on her waist.

“A year,” he retorted.

“Two weeks.”

“Six months,” said Ben, and he raised a finger, “for round trip travel. I’ll take you there and bring you back home.”

“Two weeks,” she insisted. “I can find my own way back home.”

“I doubt that,” said Benjamin. “What’re you gonna do? It’s going to take a lot of _cocksucking_ to _remove yourself_ from the_ Florida panhandle_. I don’t think so. Who _knows_ what would happen to you. One minute you're hopping into a dark truck, and the next you're living in a dog crate, sucking_ swamp dick_.” Rey’s brow twitched and she turned red in the face. “For just three months of your service, I’ll pay for Disney World, _and_ I’ll give you round trip. Because I care about your welfare.”

“A week in Disney World and a week in Ocean City,” Rey countered. He knew she wouldn’t be able to resist a free ride.

“Fine,” said Ben, smiling. “What’re we going to do in Ocean City? Do they let you touch the dolphins anymore?”

Rey shoved her hand in his face. “_Don’t talk to me until we’re in Florida!_”

“I want to touch the dolphins,” he said. “But I don’t want to swim with them, though. That seems kind of danger_mmmph_ —.” He shoved away Rey’s hand. In an instant she was up the stairs, her jorts bouncing rhythmically with each step. She squawked triumphantly, probably already thinking up ways to renege on their contract. Too bad — _he was gonna clap that ass all the way down to Florida and back_.

.

That afternoon, they were in the other party van, which Han called the _Millenium Falcon_, or _El Halcón_ in some parts where they’re going. It smelled like mildew and old man odors. Ben sprayed the insides liberally with Lysol. Once again, he forgot to open the windows until it was too late.

He stuck his head out of the door. “Rey,” he coughed, “what did you do with Han?”

Rey shrugged, staring at her phone. She had found a wide-brimmed sun hat and a pair of sunglasses.

“I’m serious. What the fuck do we do if he gets back? Where is he?”

“He said he was out to bicycle or something,” she snapped, texting.

“Han doesn’t bicycle,” Ben exclaimed. Han was allergic to exercise. “Get back in the van, little girl.”

“You’re done tidying up, yeah?” she asked, before trudging up the steps into the RV. She sniffed the air bitchily, before declaring, “_Jeezus_, Benjamin. Now it smells like the bathroom after you’ve dropped a _deuce_.”

“Do we have everything?” Driver’s seat. Seatbelt. Watch. Hands at ten and two on the steering wheel. “Don’t you need tampons or something?”

“_Wow_. Can you yell that any louder?” she snapped, before trotting up to the shotgun seat. She slipped out of her beechwood sandals and placed her feet up on the dashboard.

Ben would use his phone as GPS during this trip, but it had no stand to sit on the dashboard or attach it to the windshield. Instead he had to rig one up with duct tape and an old plastic camera stand, and sit that on the dashboard. Every time he tapped the screen, it swiveled; maybe it needed more duct tape.

Rey stared at his invention dubiously. “Are we going yet?”

“_Yeeeess_. Look, it says that with _current traffic_, we‘ll get there in_ twenty-five hours_,” he said patiently, pointing at his phone. Rey groaned and threw her head back. He started the engine and told her to take her goddamn feet of the dashboard, but she pretended not to hear him.

As he pulled out of their street and turned the corner, the air hummed with promise. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and his beautiful sister-cum-unsuspecting-fucktoy was busy tapping on her phone beside him. This summer could be salvaged.

An old man walking with a bicycle crossed the street in front of them, but suddenly stopped. It looked like his head did a double-take at the Falcon. Suddenly he began waving his hands in the air. In Benjamin’s periphery, Rey stared down at her phone.

Ben felt an itch on his left wrist. He reached over to scratch it.


	6. Get Off, Benjamin Solo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey ::_ paranoia intensifies _::

Ohhh this was probably a mistake. Ben thought he would get a little piece of quality time with his sister, but all too soon he realized: he was essentially trapped in this piece of garbage with a teenaged girl. It’s like she had nothing in common with him. All she seemed to care about was her fucking Snapchat and shit. 

He heard a clutter back there, in the interior of the RV. Without taking his eyes off the road, he raised his voice and asked, “Everything all right back there?”

When she didn’t respond, he glanced behind and saw her on the floor of the Millennium Falcon, on all fours. The neckline of her shirt hung open like a _window_ to her chest. Rey huffed in frustration as she swept her hands beneath the dining table, and the swells of her breasts swayed enticingly—.

** _BBREEEP!!!_ **

Ben snapped his eyes so fast to the road that his neck got whiplash. He straightened the wheel. Then he eyed the BMW coming up fast on the right lane. The windows were tinted, but he flashed it his middle finger anyways. _Asshole_. He swiveled his hips, trying to relieve the tension in his lower back. Driving was hard.

The heavy stomping from behind signaled to Benjamin that the British were coming, so he straightened his back and kept his eyes on the highway.

“Can you _drive_ this thing or _what_?” Rey snapped, before throwing herself onto the seat beside him.

“Maybe...” Ben muttered defensively. “Can you sit down and shut up so I can concentrate..?” Florida was beginning to feel very, very very far away at this point... Initially, he imagined it would be a sexy adventure away from Mom and Han, but that was before Ben began to grasp the sheer mileage in front of them. A lot of the driving he did was chauffeuring Mom and Rey around, because Rey didn’t have a license and Han always drove Mom around...

Rey crossed her arms and _fumed_ in silence. “Ben,” she said, “I give up. Let me use _your_ phone to call _my_ phone.”

“Fuck off. I need it for GPS.” That’s it... He needed to act as casually as possible. Play it cool.

“Look... Pull off at the next rest stop or something,” she insisted. “It’s getting dark, and we can call me phone there.” She pointed at the next tall green billboard, one with a picture of a golden M and a gas canister on it, and not much else.

Ben huffed and puffed. “I was hoping to stop at a Holiday Inn or something.” 

“I can sleep in the RV. I don’t need anything _fancy_.” A pause. “_You_ don’t need anything _fancy_, do you?”

Eventually, he pulled the RV into the right shoulder lane and went through a winding, forested corridor. Sweat broke out along his brow. He liked having a nice bed, not in Han’s shitty RV and especially not in a tent... Anything less made him go sweaty and vomit-y, and vulnerable to _attack. _Rey could probably sleep anywhere, though, because she was a ho.

The road brought them to a _massive_ parking lot, with a section for long haul trucks and cross-country tour busses. Rey pressed her face to the window, and oohed and ahhed at them appropriately. As Ben maneuvered into a parking spot, she bounced to a stop at the front and then grabbed his phone off of the dashboard. Before you judge, her bubble butt was _right there_ in his face. 

Saliva literally flooded his mouth, and he went deaf to her inane prattling about how she may have put her phone on _vibrate_. Those were _jorts_ in his face and he was getting used to _literally stopping time_. Like it had a mind of his own, his right hand released the wheel and _smacked_ her ass. 

“_**AAAH!**_” Rey screamed, before spinning around. There was _murder_ in her eyes. 

It took a moment for Ben to realize that his life was in danger, but it was a moment too long. 

If Rey had grabbed his _wrist_ instead, this story would end _here_. It’s difficult to drive to Florida and work a time-stopping wrist watch with one broken hand. Instead, like Anakin himself, she went for the _throat_. As Ben _choked_, startled at the power behind her freakishly strong hands, his own hands grasped at each other until at last he could press down on the watch. 

He jabbed the button at a rate of twenty times in ten seconds... At last he just _stopped_, and grabbed Rey’s wrists in his hands, but they wouldn’t come lose. He had to reach behind his head and _pry off_ her fingers from around his neck. Ben gasped for breath. Bonelessly, he slid out of the driver’s seat and _away_ from Rey, his body shuddering with each breath he drew.

Holy shit. Slowly Ben ran his fingers through his scalp and paced the insides of the RV. He touched his neck, wincing as he felt where her fingertips had squeezed around his jugular. _Holy shit_. For now, he just _breathed_. In through his nose, out through his mouth, like the therapist taught him.

.

Ben had walked around the parking lot, and found the big, rectangular rest stop building. There was a food court inside, but he couldn’t stay in there for long. The insides were as quiet as a tomb, and all those people frozen like manikins... It made his skin _crawl_. The outside was only _marginally_ better; the wind doesn’t blow when time is stopped, so standing on that hot blacktop was like walking around a stuffy room. 

Benjamin came back inside the RV a couple... _moments_ later. Who knew how long. Everything was as he left it: Rey stood there by the driver’s seat, waiting to choke the life out of him... Now that he had time to walk around and cool off, he wondered: how should he _start_ time? Ben grabbed his chin. Oh _shit_. If he started time _now_, Rey would _notice_: it would look like he spontaneously _teleported_, like in _anime_. 

Slowly, he approached his sister. Her hands curled around thin air, her face — a mask of _hate_. She made a b... a pretty _cute_ statue, even when she was pissed-off. Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, and slowly, _slowly_ brought his fingers close to her face. He ran the pad of his finger down the bridge of her nose, between those burning green eyes. Feather-light, he brushed down the dip of her philtrum and her upper lip. Her mouth _closed_. 

(_Did she twitch just now_)

He snatched his hand away like her skin could _burn_ him. But when he pressed his fingers together, the tingling went away... No, it was his _nerves_. Stopped-time naturally made him feel _weird_, and _paranoid_, he was beginning to realize. Some part of his lizard-monkey brain didn’t like the stillness of it, the absolute _silence_. The reality is, there was nothing else ‘alive’ but him, and nothing could hurt him unless by his own design. By default, in stopped-time, _he_ was the apex predator, because there were no other predators. At that thought, his chest swelled with sudden pride. 

He looked down at Rey, his adopted little sister. 

In reality, she could probably rip him to pieces. Ben _could_ hurt her — if he really _wanted_ to, I mean he was _bigger_ than her. But, normally, in a physical fight, Rey usually won, because by principal he _had_ to let her win because she was a girl and his little sister. And she came from an orphanage, so she fought dirty...

Now, he felt, the tables had _turned_. Grinning broadly, he grabbed his sister from behind and lifted her off the floor. Her bottom rubbed on his crotch, but he ignored that part, for now. He would never have to lose _throw_ a fight against her _ever again_.

This felt pretty exciting, like staging a crime scene, or playing with his _Star Wars_ figurines... Once he had her standing in the right spot, he smoothed his palms along her back. Here’s how it would go down: Rey would have been _choking_ him, but in the _blink_ of an _eye,_ he would’ve freed himself and knocked her _down_ onto the floor.

Ben _forced_ her to her knees, and then lowered her head to the floor, careful to turn her head so she wouldn’t do a direct face-plant. Ben liked the long, pretty braid that kept her hair from tumbling to the floor; it reminded him of that leash he had been meaning to buy... As he crouched down by Rey’s head, he noticed that the anger had sort of drained from her face. Her eyes were still bright, but there was a look of pointed _irritation_, because no girl liked being _laid out _on the floor of a dirty RV. Cute. 

“I know, I _know_,” he sighed, rubbing over the nape of her neck, and the smooth plain of her back. “You’re the _cutest, sweetest _little _psychopath_ a guy could ask for.” His hand _froze_ suddenly. It occurred to him, that, she looked, _well... _

It was awkward to say about his own _sister_, but Rey was... _beautiful_.

Just the way she _splayed_ out on the floor. Her slim back, a narrow waist which her shirts sometimes rode up, that made him want to grab her and _breed_ her. The pert bottom, and her long, tanned legs. Hazel brown hair. That look in her eyes or even just her peripheral that could make a guy _burn_ with jealousy or fall in love all over again. 

How fucked up would it be, if he were to take her on the floor of the Millenium Falcon, _right there_. No _condom_, just... 

Ben stood up and stepped _delicately_ over her prone form. The corridor between the driver’s side and the rest of the RV was _narrow _and he didn’t want to crush her pretty bones. When he was at her feet, he crouched down again, and then placed his hands and knees onto the floor beside her. _Tight fit_. 

As he crawled over her body, bits of dust and debris bit into his naked palms. The urge to finally _mount_ her was something acute, like an ache in his lower back and in his _lungs_. He _had_ to sit up — so he sat on her thighs, and rubbed his face with the back of his hands. He raised his palms and grabbed her denim bottom — each cheek a decent handful. He thought this would be enough, so he was surprised when he let out a suffering _moan_.

All the little things that he was proud of — the pool party, the Icey, the grocery store, and the lab where it all began, felt like wasted _time_. It felt like the wasted _years_ he couldn’t remember. Now his current, therefore ‘’_greatest’’_ idea was, was fucking his sister’s tight, hopefully _virgin_ _asshole_ on the floor of the Millenium Falcon... He always told himself that he was building up to something _bigger_, but the fucking _watch_ was just a fluke. 

Ben got bored easily; he _knew_ that. It was like a _sickness_. The therapist pointed that out to him. What he _needed_... was an _onahole_. He blinked quickly, his face growing hot. Yes. _This_ was what he was building up to. He had already cum on her chest and in her mouth; there wasn’t any reason that her other holes should be off-limits, so long as he never got her _pregnant_...

If he could find the _right_ hotel-motel, and give Rey full access to the in-room minibar or some shit... Maybe make it _romantic_, with champagne bottles and a warm bath. Or let her flirt with some truckers in the hotel bar and lounge if possible, so she thinks she got what she deserves... The next day...

Ben grinned to himself, the image so vivid in his mind that he could practically _feel_ her walls tighten around him. He was so _ready_...

He grabbed her arms and folded them behind her back, before lowering himself over her, sandwiching Rey against the floor. Awkwardly, he pressed the watch button to continue time. 

Rey _bucked, _slamming the back of her head into his jaw. His teeth clacked so hard, he tasted sparks on his tongue. A banshee shriek pealed out of her mouth. Suddenly her head jerked left, then right. Ben could feel her rapid breaths fluttering beneath her like she was some kind of _machine_. If his teeth didn’t hurt so much, he would’ve loved that comparison...

“Ben, get off,” she croaked. She rocked beneath him, trying to twist her arms out of his hold. “_Get off!_” she cried shrilly. 

“_Rey_-.”

“_Getoff! GETOFF!_” Her scream reached an impossible pitch. Instantly he released her hands and pushed himself off her. He was reminded of the times he used to wrestle her when she was small, and whenever he came _close_ to pinning her down, she would start to scream like she was being _murdered_. 

Rey slithered our from beneath him and _launched_ herself to her feet. Instantly Ben stood up, too, and he readied his hand on his watch in case she was ready for Round Two. Instead, Rey staggered away deeper into the RV, clutching her head. She stumbled into a seat in the back. Cautiously, Ben followed after her. 

Rey looked at him and then looked to the back of the RV, but Ben already saw. She was on the verge of tears. _Shit_. Slowly, he reached out a hand, and placed it on her shoulder. It stayed there for three seconds, before she shrugged it off.

“_I want to go home_,” she murmured, in a weird voice. Soft. Hollow.

Ben stopped himself from saying _No_. That’d trigger the Oppositional Defiant Disorder. Placing his hands together, he asked, “_Why_?”

Rey shook her head. 

“_You_ were the one who wanted to go on this adventure,” he reminded her. “If this - this is about your _phone_, I’ll buy you a _new one_ on the way.” He slipped his hands into his pockets, where he crossed his fingers for good measure. “Next time I _won’t_ touch your butt, baby girl. You’re gonna have to ask me.” Awkward pause. Now if his _fucking watch _could do other shit, like rewind time...

“... feel _crazy_...” she muttered.

“... What?”

She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Her eyelashes fluttered.

... It wasn’t possible. _No way_. Ben bit his lower lip, unsure if she could sniff out the truth out of his mouth. There was no way she _knew_. Rey had _cunning_, but not _intellect_. “What do you _mean_?” he asked, linking his hands behind his back. _Shit_, he should’ve invested in a mind-control gun or something.

Of course Rey went quiet. Ben wasn’t a licensed therapist, he was her _big-incel-brother_. In her tiny little brain, he was probably a _set piece_.

— _I’m not taking you home, _he screamed internally. Slowly, Ben circulated her, until he stood in front of her. He reached a hand out, to touch her face, like he did before. He wasn’t _ready _for this to be over, because then he’d have to go back to the same-old _house_ and back to the same-old _lab_, where Mom would screech at him about stealing the Millenium Falcon and ground him for the rest of the year.

So he was _surprised_ when Rey reached out for his hand, and kissed the flat of his palm. “Does your neck still hurt?” she asked weakly.

Ben shook his head, dumbly astonished. To prove it, he reached for the collar of his shirt and tugged it down, while thrusting his neck out. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what it _looked_ like and only knew that the tingling went down. But Rey turned her reddened eyes at him, and then looked away, closing herself off. 

“You know, we threaten to _kill_ each other on a daily business,” explained Ben, as he straightened the collar of his shirt. “It’s what we _do_. If you want to blame somebody, you can blame _Mom_ for the way she talks about _Han_. Or _Uncle Luke_ and _Grandpa_. Let’s get a burger; I think I know where they sell _food_ in this _shithole_.”

His hand latched around her thin shoulder. _Jeezus_ it was like he was magnetized to her body, he just _had_ to touch her.

Rey turned to him slowly, and looked up at him with heartbreaking eyes. “Ben, I... I don’t _know_—.”

“Listen to me.” He got down on one knee, so that he could look up at her. Eye-to-eye. “_You can’t hurt me_, okay?” He raised his hands to cup her cheeks. Rey allowed it, just looked at him with those wonderful dark eyes. He was tired of mincing steps and the years wasted rotting inside his lab; this was all-or-nothing. Maybe a _lightning strike_ will make his watch travel through time.

Rey nodded. He reached down and flicked the switch on his watch. Rey froze in his hands, still _warm_ and _soft _and _real_. It was time to learn just _how much_ she _‘’remembered’’_; the cards were on the table. Ben leaned in and kissed his sister.


End file.
